Abstract This Program Project Administrative Core was designed to provide scientific leadership through the Multiple PI leadership, the Steering Committee and the Advisory Board, Internal and External. Frequent meeting by teleconference and in-person assures the smooth running and collaborative nature of the Program. The Program Project was first envisioned in 2012 and the team has been working together since then to bring the Program Project to fruition. The Leadership is managed by a Multiple PI mechanism. Dr. Marianne Berwick, an epidemiologist who has worked in the area of melanoma prevention and survival for almost 30 years is the contact PI and Dr. Nancy Thomas, a dermatologist and molecular epidemiologist, have both worked together for more than 15 years on large melanoma projects that are ongoing. The Steering Committee is made up of the Project Leaders, the Core Leaders and several key participants: Marianne Berwick ? Project One, Nancy Thomas ? Project Two, Eva Hernando-Monge ? Project Three, Ronglai Shen ? Project Four, Colin Begg ? Project Four and Bioinformatics Core, Klaus Busam ? Biospecimen Core, Irene Orlow ? Biospecimen Core, Ivan Gorlov ? Bioinformatics Core, Christopher Amos ? Project One and Bioinformatics Core, Marc Ernstoff ? Project One. The members of the Steering Committee have been meeting by teleconference weekly and will continue to meet every other week for the foreseeable future. They have met in person at least annually and sometimes several times in the year. The Internal Advisory Board consists of two melanoma oncologists with laboratory research ? Paul Chapman and Stergios Moschos, a Biostatistician ? Venkat Seshan, a laboratory scientist who is an expert in methylation studies ? Steve Belinsky, and a dermatopathologist ? Marcus Bosenberg. We will name an external advisory board when funded. This will be composed of a Molecular Oncologist, a geneticist, an immunologist and an epigenetics expert. The Administrative Core will be responsible for Fiscal management and grant reporting. It will also be responsible for management, harmonization and distribution of the clinical data provided by the institutions. Furthermore, it is responsible for the harmonious communication among the projects and with the National Cancer Institute. It is also responsible for compliance with all institutional, governmental and NCI regulations and policies.